you feeding it, big sister
by mewcdg
Summary: ichigo's have a few things happen, stuff like: dreams for the pass and insane freak outs, can everyone save her form this before she goes insane or will rose win -being re-done-
1. Chapter 1

Your feeding it, big sister…chapter one

I don't own Tokyo mew mew, I do own naru, Katrina ,Kasity and rosary.

No pov

_A little girl walked down a hallway, watching everyone around her, no one talked to her, no one played with her, not even her family loved her. Her name was Rosary…one of the children of the hell…her mother and father love Kasity, but for rosary….only the darkness…until SHE showed up, a little girl that would talk to rosary though her mirror. The little that would show was called rose, rosary PSHCYO side, they would talk for hours and rose would tell rosary about the world of the humans. Rosary always keep a plain face, until something came up…INSANITY….rosary wanted it. But why did she want it? Only two people knew. Rosary and rose. It was one night rose came out of the mirror to find rosary on her bed crying. She held rosary in her arms all night when she found out what Kasity said to her. The words echoed in rose's mind "big s-sister said that mommy and daddy hate me! She said that they look at me as a nothing child! Please say it's not true!" 'rosary, you are no nothing child, you're a demon child, and I'm here for you.' Rose held her and let her cry as long as she needed. they stay there talking. Rosary refused to leave her room. The maids bought her food and water, whatever she nee, they gave her. She stayed in there for a long time, until her mom came rose hid, rosary didn't hide in time….._

Ichigo pov

I shot up in bed…'why did I think of that, why of those times! I hated it! Why me? Those dreams! I hate it…' I looked at my clock on my night stand….4:28 A.M. I woke up way to eary but I can't sleep…I geuss I'll go for a walk…. And try to stop this restlessness ….

Kisshu pov

So early...pai made this attack so early in the morning… . we sat and looked over at attack plans when I saw something out the corner of my eye. I turn to see ichigo walking down in to the park, her head down. I couldn't help but poke at pai to let him see her, just to get as look on his face.

"oi pai, I think we did this wrong " he turned to me

" why do you say that?"

"ichigo is here! See!" I pointed to her and pai looked pissed as hell…

" MEW ICHIGO! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?" pai yelled down at her, when she looked up, you saw her eyes. They looked tired… like she hadn't slept well.

"Kisshu? Pai? Taruto? What are you doing here?" she soo tired. We flew down to her and I grabbed her shoulders .

"kitten? Are you okay?" she looked me before passing out. I look at pai and he nodded. I pulled her in to my arms and teleported back to my room along with pai and taruto… I placed her on my bed and watch her sleep.

"what's wrong with her?" tart looked over my shoulder…

"I don't know" pai left the room and came back only with a blanket…" kisshu watch over her, I'll try to find out what is wrong" he and taruto left the room, it was just me and my kitten. I put my arms around her and pulled her to me

"kitten, what the hell happened to you?" little did I know…hell _** IS **_what happen to my kitten, oh ichigo…


	2. the eye

Your feeding it, big sister chapter 2

I don't own Tokyo mew mew

No pov

_Rosary sat on her bed holding her eye her mother came in and attack her, before her mother left she hit rosary in the eye. Her was bleeding, rose came out of the mirror and ran to rosary. She took one look at rosary and put her hand over rosary's eye. Her hand glowed and rosary's eye was fixed, but it wasn't pink anymore….her looked like a demons she turn to rose to only see one of her eyes went demonic. Rose gave rosary and eye patch that looked like a red diamond with a black diamond cutting it in half rose had one on her eye that looked like rosary's only it was pink._

'_rosary, I'll make sure your safe…give me your hand' rosary took rose's hand and rose pulled her mirror,' I'll so you my home, okay?' they went thought the mirror and rose's room was all red and black everything was like rosary's home, but happier. Rose took rosary to her bed and she held rosary's hand_

" _you'll never let my mom hurt me…right?"_

'_of course, rosary, we're together forever…' they feel asleep on rose's bed, holding hands…_

Ichigo shot up from her bed…wait..she looked next to her only to see kisshu…she was in _**KISSHU'S BED!**_

"….**AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! WHAT THE FUCK!**" kisshu shot up form the bad

"I DIDMN'T TAKE THE PANTIES!...oh it's just you kitty!" ichigo was have a little trouble trying to find out what the fuck happed last night, just she was going to ask kisshu was the hell happed pai and taruto came thought the door.

"KISSHU! WHAT DID YOU DO?"the two for them looked to ichigo only to have her punch kisshu in the face…..

" how'd I get here?" she turned pai to ask her question

" you don't remember? We found you walking in a daze in the park!"

"really? I don't remember..." ichigo said she looked up only to have pai and tart scream." What?"

" WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TO YOUR EYE?" ichigo turn to a mirror, only to see her left eye, had gone demonic…


	3. rose

Your feeding it big sister chapter 3

I don't own Tokyo mew mew

Ichigo pov

My eye…my eye…why? Why now? It can't happen now! It can't!...rose…are you back? NO! she can't! Katrina sealed her away!...but…is she back?...is my madness back?...is rose finally back? I covered my eye so they didn't see it and turned to pai and taruto.

"why am I here?"

"like we said, we found you walking in the park, what's with your eye?"

"NOTHING! SO SHUT UP PAI!" I can't take it….rose Is always here by now…. Where is she?

Far away

A black shadow runs form tree to tree, looking for a girl. The more this shadow runs, the more you hear the name of what's it is looking for.

"rosary…rosary….rosary! where are you?" the girl jumped up to the top of a tree, and looked around. You could see what she looked like thanks to the full moon behind her. She had short black hair and she wore a dark purple dress. One of her eyes were red and the other had eye patch over it…the eye patch was black with a pink diamond with a black diamond cutting in half…it was rose… (for a picture or rose and rosary go to my profile and click on the link) she was looking for rosary…


	4. what's going on?

Your feeding it sister chapter 4

Mewcdg: SOOOOOO SORRY IT TAKING ME SO LONG TO UP DATE! BEEN REALLY BUSY AND HAD COMPUTER PROBLEMS!

Kisshu: calm the fuck down!...jeez…

Ichigo: ummm…Mewcdg, why that rose girl here?

Mewcdg: to do the disclaimer!

Rose: Mewcdg does not own Tokyo mew mew! If she did, it would be HORROR anime!

Ichigo: ON WITH THE STORY!

**The truth**

No pov

Ichigo sat on one the tables in pai's lab. She looked down at the ground, not daring to look up. Kisshu Pai, and taruto were talking to their master, deep blue. She didn't know that they were going to look at her memories. She didn't know what to think anymore. She looked up to one of the computer screens in pai's lab and saw her eye once again. She could see the blood lust in her demon eye and she wanted nothing more than to stop it. As she looked at the screen, she didn't notice what was behind her. Creeping up behind Ichigo was a small rabbit doll. It was red and black, one eye was a button and the other was some kind of rose pin. Ichigo knew this doll from when she was a kid. Rose gave it to her. Back then…rose and Ichigo were friends. But then, rose kept talking about something, Ichigo didn't know what…but is scared her. Then one day…rose lost it…

_7 years ago…_

_Ichigo was sitting on her bed reading her favorite book when rose came through the mirror. Ichigo looked up so see rose wearing an eye patch. It was over her right eye and had a pink diamond with a black diamond inside it on the patch. Ichigo saw that rose had another one in her hand, but with a red diamond instead of a pink._

'_Rose, what happened to your eye?...why are you looking at me like that?...' Ichigo stood up to walk over to Rose when rose pulled out a small rabbit doll. She tossed the rabbit at Ichigo and the toy turned into a some kind of demon. The demon held Ichigo down and put its claw over her right eye._

'_ROSE! GET IT OFF ON ME! MOMMY! DADDY! HELP!' Ichigo called for her parents but when they got to the door, it wouldn't open. Rose walked over to Ichigo and held her hand._

'_Don't worry Ichigo….we'll be best friends forever….' Rose held Ichigo's hand as the demon tore out Ichigo's eye and replaced it with her own. Before Ichigo even got the chasne to run, she was pulled into the mirror with rose and the rabbit. Rose took Ichigo and put her on her bed._

'_See this is where you and I will be forever…Rosary…..'_

Back to the lab ~

Ichigo couldn't see the rabbit behind her…it was the one from seven years ago…the one with her eye. When the rabbit demon toy Rose had took Ichigo's eye, it turned into a rose pin. Ichigo was about to be attacked by the rabbit when taruto teleported in.

"Hey! Old hag! Deep blue-sama wan- ICHIGO LOOK OUT!" Ichigo turned around to see the rabbit jump at her and turn into a demon, but before taruto could save her, Ichigo did something that if he didn't see it with his own eyes, he wouldn't believe. Ichigo 's hand flew out in front of her and she say said something in a different language

"KURO BARA NO TOGE!" Ichigo's hand somehow called black roses to come out of nowhere and attack the rabbit demon, taruto panicked and called kisshu and pai into the room.

" PAI! KISSHU! HELP!" Pai and kisshu teleported in just in time to see the roses wrap around the rabbit and tear it apart. Taruto was just about to turn around when Ichigo help him in place and pulled him to her to cover his eyes.

"You don't want to see that Taruto…..it's not for someone your age…." Ichigo's voice was dull and had no happiness in it. She looked up to kisshu and pai with dull eyes "kisshu….get me a mirror…." Kisshu diapered and came back with a lager hand mirror. When Ichigo took it, the rose had already eaten up the demon. She let go of taruto and walked into the hall way and started to talk in another language.

"Hai… Ichigo no roozu modoru desu watashi no me wo sudeni desu ittedemon….. Watashi ha futatabi sono usagi ga…Hai kougeki…Wo sugu ni houkoku surs yo…" Ichigo's voice was plain out sad the whole time she spoke. When she walked back him kisshu looked at her with questioning eyes.

"Ichigo…what's going on?...are you….are you okay?..." kisshu reached out his hand to her when she took and looked away.

"I'm fine…I'm just tried….i haven't…been able to sleep in a long time…." She looked up at kisshu and he saw in her eyes that she was dead tried…like she hadn't slept well in weeks. And with that…she fell to the ground.

**In a dark room**

Rose stood in front of her mirror looking over Ichigo. Or as she called her, Rosary. Ichigo knew that she was in trouble if she was taken. Rose just thought that she was saving Rosary…not bringing someone completely different pain and fear. You see, Ichigo is the _reincarnation of Rosary. Rosary died..300 years ago. Rosary had died trying to stop her mother from forcing her and Rose apart. Ichigo had the same looks, same smile, same aura, and same soul as Rosary. She was what rose was looking for. But Rosary's mother got in the way. After a few years stuck with rose…Ichigo found a way out of that hell. The way she got out was Rosary's mother….amethyst. Ichigo knew if she got to her, she'd be safe…. To bad…she can't get to her this time…._

_Rose turned to her door and opened it…it opened into kisshu's room. Rose has that power to make a door open up to any place she wants just as long as there's door. She walked into the hall and looked around, sniffing the air._

_"She's here…but not as close as I would hope…." Rose said to no one really… but one thing was sure…she was up to no good…not with the extra eye patch in her hand._

_Mewcdg: oh god….this wasn't as long a I hoped…_

_Ichigo: at least you are updating…._

_Kisshu: BITCH YOU TOOK FOR EVER! AND WHAT THE FUCK DID ICHIGO SAY BEFORE?_

_Ichigo: you'll learn in time…_

_Rose:…sooo…Mewcdg, who get's Ichigo in th story?_

_Mewcdg:…..idk…._

_Gin: BITCH GET TO GAME OF INSANITY! PEOPLE LIKE THAT STORY BETTER!_

_Ichigo:…oh this is so not good…._

_Rose: BRING IT ON OLD MAN! *tackles Gin*_

_Gin: YOU'RE THAT ONE WHO'S OVER 300 HUNRED YEARS OLD! *bites her*_

_Mewcdg: GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY STORY ROOM!_

_Kisshu:…..review….*eating popcorn*_


	5. Okay guys

Okay guys, I know I haven't been updating, but I will start soon. But first I need to know, which story to start with. They are all being re-done, so they will start over, with hopefully better chapters and such. We'll play it by reviews or PM's.

Stories-

**Game of Insanity- has 17 reviews –Multi chapter**

**Blaze- has 7 reviews- Multi chapter**

**You're feeding it big sister- has 4 reviews- Multi chapter**

**The Ninja Mews- has 4 reviews- Multi chapter**

**Four Years, What Changed?- has 4 reviews- Multi chapter**

**Lost In Herself- 2 reviews- Multi chapter**

**If You Woke Up-2 reviews- Multi chapter- might be turned into a lot of one shots**

**Goodbye Our Little Sister- 2 reviews- One shot – will be re-done if requested.**

I have gotten better at writing, so if you really want these stories to be re-done and have more to them, please leave a message.


End file.
